


This Is What?!

by DamnBlackHeart



Series: Scream For Ice Cream! [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never trust someone with a creepy smile on their face, especially if it's you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What?!

“Hehehe!” you giggled, starching out the label on a container. The said white container was sitting on your kitchen table innocently. ‘I'm so evil!’ you thought, capping the black marker close. ‘He's gonna kill me but it'll be worth it.’

You grinned, placing the marker down and placing the container back in the freezer. ‘I just need to wait till he comes over.’ you thought, rubbing your hands together. ‘Hm, should I have witness?’ You thought about it but shook your head in answer; it would only make him more incline to hurt you with his keyblade. ‘Yeah, I would do that if it was me.’

The sound of a door bell rang and you straighten up, knowing that your guest has arrived. ‘Act normal. Must act normal’ you thought, putting up a relax composure. You calmly walked towards the door, opening it wide once you reached it.

“Hey! I'm glad to see that you made it here in one piece.” you said, motioning him into your house. Sora was breathing deep, his hands on his knees. “Hi!” he said, once he caught his breath. “Yeah, me too! That dog just seems to have it out for me.” Sora replied, coming inside.

“Of course, it's a stray dog. And stray animals seem to be the weirdest ones.” you said, closing the door and walking into your living room.

“Why don't you sit here and I get something refreshing for you.” you said, smiling and pulling him down on the couch. “Okay! Is it alright if I turned on the TV?” he asked, pointing to it.

You nodded, walking back into the kitchen. ‘Step one is completed. Moving to step two.’ you thought, grabbing two soft drinks and returning to the living room. 

You smile, watching as he laughed at a cartoon show. “Enjoying yourself?” you asked, sitting down beside him. “And here you go.”

“Yeah, thanks.” he grinned, taking the soda and drinking it. “Yumm!”

You took a sip of yours and place it down.

“So, what was it that you needed me for?” Sora asked, placing his half empty drink down.

“I wanted to get your thoughts on a new ice cream I bought. You wouldn't mind trying some would you?” you questioned, looking at him.

“New ice cream? Cool! I wanna try some!” he cheered. “What's the flavor?”

“That's the thing. It's a new ice and I have no idea what it tastes like. That's why I wanted you over, so you could give me your opinion on it.” you replied, getting up to get the ice cream. “I’ll be right back.”

He nodded, turning back to the cartoons again. You grinned when you turned away and walk to the kitchen. You pulled out the same white container as before and another one, only this one was a different color. You got two spoons and small two glass bowls. You place one scoop of the white container in one bowl. Then you got the other spoon to scoop out the other ice cream to the other glass bowl. ‘Ah, poor guy. I feel almost sorry for what I'm about to do.’ you thought, frowning. ‘But it needs to be done. It will kill two birds with one stone.’

You put away the ice creams containers and carried the ice cream back to the living room. 

“Here you go.” you said, giving him the white container ice cream. Both of the ice creams were the same color but they were two different flavors. Though, he didn't know about that.

As soon as you gave him the ice cream, he scoops some into his spoon. You watched carefully as he took the first bite. He paused a bit, letting it melt a bit in his mouth before swallowing it down.

“Is it good?” you asked, before he place the spoon down in the bowl.

He paused, thinking a bit. “It's...odd. It's way different from any other ice cream I ate.”

“Different? Like how?” you asked, leaning closer.

“It's taste a bit like vanilla but kind of sour. Eh, milk sour.” he said, frowning. “What's this ice cream called anyway.”

You nodded, your eyes staring anything but him. ‘Well, that answers the flavor it has. Now, for the true test.’ you thought, trying not to grin but failing miserably. ‘I wonder if it's even possible for Sora to get that?’

“Hehe, are you sure you want to know what the ice cream is?” you asked, grinning. 

“Yeah...” he replied, starting to think something is wrong. 

“Well, before I tell you.” you said, eyeing him. “Do you feel any different? Like excited or something.”

“Uh, no. I feel normal.” he said, confuse. ‘I guess it doesn't really work then.’ you thought, pouting.

“Okay, the ice cream is,” you paused, adding some dramatic effect. “Viagra ice cream!!”

Sora, who was leaning over, fell hard onto the floor. His face turned shocked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. “This is what?!”

He threw the ice cream on the table like it was a hot potato.

“You heard me.” you said, grinning. “So, you don't feel the effects of it at all?”

Sora blushed, turning to a maroon red color. He tried to stutter a replied but only manage to sound like a small clock. 'Haha, maybe it did work.' you thought, inching closer to him.

"If you won't say, then I'll see for myself." you laughed, mischievously.

Unfortunately, Sora's face couldn't take anymore embarrassment which led him to collapse on the floor unmoving. You laugh, jumping and dancing around in amusement.

All the while, the white ice cream that led to Sora's demise, melted innocently like other ice creams do.


End file.
